


Parental Guidance

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Children, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misguided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Optimus raises Ethan. Sequel to To Love Another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the long waited sequel! The first few chapters would be Sam taking care of Ethan by himself until Optimus returns. This first chapter is rather quite long on Microsoft Word, 4 pages! Sorry it was taking long. I was into the fandom of Inuyasha again and I was writing a one-shot, but it wasn't going near as I planned. Sorry for my grammar mistakes!

"I miss Optimus," Sam mutters one day as he was eating breakfast. It was a school day and he was getting ready to go to work, Mikaela's the nanny for Ethan, Leo works at a grocery store, Simmons is working as a teacher in college, Dutch works as security for the local hospital and Mikaela's father was working at a gas station.

"Sam, you know we can't talk about the Autobots," Mikaela said softly.

"I know, but what can you say to a child when your other father is in hiding? His starting to wonder, Mikaela," Sam said sadly.

"I'm sure it won't be long until we see them again," Leo pipes up.

"Which reminds me, Ethan is going to be two soon, isn't he?" Mikaela asked.

Sam nodded, "What are you scheming, Mikaela?" He asked.

Mikaela smirked, "You boys go to work. I'll take care of Ethan," she said.

"Have fun then," Sam said as Mikaela waves good-bye and Sam kissed Ethan before leaving.

\----------------

(At the school)

"So dinosaurs became extinct millions of years ago," Sam said as he was showing a PowerPoint to his students. "Does anyone know what's the name of the asteroid?" He asked as several hands raised up, "Jun," he said nodding to the Japanese girl.

"Why do we need to learn the dinosaurs, sir? Its not like will become a geologist," Jun said.

"I second that," the boy behind her replies.

"What you'll be a geologist?" Jun asked turning around in her seat to look at him.

"Maybe," the boy replies with a sly smile.

"Geologists makes good money," Sam said.

"Yep, I'll be making more money then our teacher here," the boy said smirking.

Jun laughed as Sam's eye began to twitch. "Alright, now back to the dinosaurs," he said as Jun snickered.

\--------------

Sam groaned as he sat on the couch when he came home that day from school. "Rough day?" Mikaela asked as she gives Sam a soda.

Sam nodded, "Lecture all day was about the dinosaurs," he said.

"Oh, the dinosaurs. We learned the advanced stuff on them in high school before, remember?" Mikaela said.

Sam huffed, "We had to do a project and a presentation," he said.

"I'm glad we are done with that," she said sighing in relieve.

"Where's Ethan?" Sam asked suddenly looking around.

"His asleep, he was worn out by doing errands with me," Mikaela said smiling, "the Lennox's will be here for dinner tonight," she added.

"Oh good, I could ask Lennox if there's any word about my husband," Sam said.

Mikaela smiles, "Have you thought about it?" She asked.

"About?"

"You and Optimus becoming official. You two didn't signed a marriage contract yet, did you?" Mikaela asked.

Sam frowns, "Do we need one? I mean, his my sparkmate," he said.

"Yes, in their terms, but what about you? Do you want a wedding or just a contract when Optimus comes back?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, I just always assumed that since Optimus is my sparkmate, it doesn't matter," Sam said.

"Let me ask you this: did anyone asked you out? Cause your not wearing a wedding ring," Mikaela said.

Sam blushed as he shifted, "one of my co-workers did. He keeps pursuing me still even though I'm already taken. I'm sure wherever Optimus is, he can feel it and he can't do a thing about it," Sam said.

Mikaela was about to say something but they heard Ethan wailing. "His probably hungry," she said standing up as she looks at Sam, "just think about it until Optimus returns," she said and she went to the kitchen to fetch him a bottle of milk.

Does he want a wedding? Is being a sparkmate not good enough for everyone to see? All he know was that he had a long time to think about it until Optimus returns from hiding. For now, he needed a shower before the Lennox's arrives for dinner.

\--------------

"Ethan's b'day is coming up soon, isn't it?" Lennox asked during dinner that night.

"Yep, he will be turning two," Sam said proudly as he looks over at the living room where he saw Ethan and Annabelle playing.

"Anything special you'll be doing?" Lennox asked.

"Well...due to national security, we can't have a party since someone might recognize us and could be a decepticon like Alice before," Sam said shuddering and Leo nodded as he too shudders at the thought before.

"That's why I booked us at the pizza place for Ethan's b'day," Mikaela piped up.

"What?!" Sam screeched.

"Aw, c'mon Sam. Whose going to recognizes us? Ethan is turning two and he should have fun," Mikaela said.

"Yea, but..." Sam was a bit worried.

"I didn't invite anyone so it's only us who will be celebrating. I'm sure Annabelle would enjoy playing the arcade there," Mikaela said smiling.

"Yea man, let the kids have some fun while we are out hiding," Leo said.

"I agree with Sam though. There could be decepticons around here," Simmons said.

"The decepticons are focusing on the Autobots right now, not us," Mikaela's father piped up.

"Uh, we are in hiding, remember?" Simmons asked.

"Its up to Sam to decide if he wants this or not," Dutch said.

"It could be fun and the kids can get out once in awhile," Sarah Lennox said with a shrug.

Everyone was looking at Sam. He had to decide what's best for them and for Ethan.

\--------------

Dinner was done and they all watched television for at least an hour before the Lennox's had to go home since it was way past Annabelle's bedtime.

Sam decided to put Ethan to bed that night giving Mikaela a break. "Daddy?" Ethan asked softly as he was getting sleepy.

"Yes baby?" Sam asked tucking him in.

"Why didn't mommy tuck me in tonight?" Ethan asked.

Sam froze, "You think she's your mom?" He asked.

Ethan nodded as he yawns, "Annie has a mother and father. And she's a girl and living with us, so isn't she mommy?" He asked.

"I...she's not your mother, Ethan," Sam said slowly.

Ethan yawns, "Oh. Then who is, daddy?" He asked.

"Go to sleep, will talk in the morning," Sam said kissing Ethan good-night before leaving the room quietly.

He needed to tell Mikaela about this mishap.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I just don't feel inspired to really make this chapter long enough. The next chapter should be the birthday party. Hopefully by then, I will get inspired enough... However, I'm starting to lose interest in this story but not in the fandom. So sorry for the short chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Its been a week since Sam could finally tell Mikaela about what happened between he and Ethan. It was a weekend and the two friends was in the mall in their disguise as Leo and Simmons were nearby as well. Mikaela's father was watching Ethan as it was his day off while Dutch was working.

They were walking by a jewelry store as Sam stopped suddenly.

"Sam?" Mikaela asked bewildered.

"Hold up, I saw a ring that I like," Sam said as he eyed the window display before going inside.

Mikaela looked up at the store and beams, it was a jewelry store for weddings and engagement. She went inside and saw Sam talking with one of the cashiers. Sam acknowledged Mikaela as soon as she walked up to them.

"This is the one for Optimus," Sam said showing her the ring.

Mikaela grins, "Its beautiful. Does that mean you'll be proposing to him and Optimus is the girl in the relationship?" She asked snickering.

Sam splutters and gave a 'look' to her as he turns back to the cashier who was trying not to laugh.

\--------

"I'm sure the phase will be gone," Mikaela said as soon as Sam was done with the ring. He was going to pick it up at the end of the week and hold onto it until Optimus returns.

Sam sighs, "I need pictures of Optimus holoform so that he'll know how he looks like. With us in hiding, I have none. Its either in safe keeping or I destroyed it," he said.

"Why not describe Optimus to him? Tell him his in the military," Mikaela suggested.

Sam thought about it, "I can do that," he said nodding.

"Hey you two!" A voice called out as they looked up and saw Leo and Simmons. "Done shopping?" Leo asked as he and Simmons were holding a bunch of bags.

"What did you bought?" Mikaela asked as her eyes were wide. She only bought one thing and that goes for Sam too.

Leo fidgeted, "Its not just for me but Seymour and Dutch," he said.

"...right," Sam said with a grin.

"Well, if we are done here, lets go home and have lunch," Simmons said.

\-------

It was 7:30PM that night as Sam was tucking Ethan in bed. He had just finished reading a story to Ethan when he asked: "Whose my mommy, daddy?" He asked.

"You don't have a mother, baby," Sam said slowly.

Ethan yawns, "I don't understand," he said.

Sam smiles, "You're two, Ethan. You don't have to understand but you have another father," he said.

"Where is he?" Ethan asked out off curiosty.

"His in the military and is on a very important mission," Sam said as he watches Ethan yawned again. Sam leans towards Ethan to kiss him on the forehead, "go to sleep. I'll tell him more tomorrow," he said as Ethan yawns again.

Sam stood up and he bids good-night to Ethan as he watches Ethan close his eyes. He tiptoes quietly to turn off the light, and to leave the door open so that the hallway light could be seen.

Sam went to the living room where he saw his friends still awake.

"Anything?" Mikaela asked intrigued.

Sam nodded as he sat beside her, "He asked who was his father and where he was," he explained.

"Ethan asking about Optimus?" Simmons asked.

Sam nodded, "I'm just explaining to him bits and pieces," he said.

"I miss the Autobots too," Leo said slowly, thinking.

"Well, why don't you boys help me with Ethan's party? We need to order cake and decor," Mikaela said as she was hoping to brighten up the mood.

Sam nods, "What about Dutch and your father?" He asked.

"Either watching television or resting," Simmons piped up.

"Oh, well, I'll help before I go to bed," Sam said as he, Leo and Simmons went and helped Mikaela for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it for a short chapter? Anybody knows some good stories of Sam/Optimus that I can get inspired from?


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! At least I'm updating. I'm thinking that the rest of the chapters may be short also, this was only like 800+ words. There was a story called "The Break-Up" that's Sam/Optimus. I found it online but the link to the story is gone. Guess what? I actually printed the story out before and I have it physically in one of my folders! I was like... whoa. It was only 2 pages, but it's a good short story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Title: Parental Guidance

Summary: Sam and Optimus raises Ethan.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Transformers!

\-----------

Sam sighed as he wasn't sure what to get for his son's birthday. He wanted to get something that says Optimus somehow, but with them in hiding, everything he has about Optimus is gone for the moment. Unless...

"Leo!" Sam exclaimed suddenly making Leo jumped in his seat. It was Friday evening. Sam was grading papers so that he can have the weekend to himself.

"What is it, Sam?" Leo asked annoyed as he had been daydreaming about him and Simmons doing exotic things to each other.

"Do you have a software program where you can change your voice to someone?" Sam asked.

"Your not going to use it illegally, are you?" Leo asked frowning.

Sam shook his head, "I have nothing of Optimus to show to Ethan. If I can just play around with it and somehow make my voice like his..." Sam said.

"I see, and that message you will be encrypting will sound like Optimus even though it's you," Leo said.

Sam nodded, "Yea, but Ethan doesn't need to know that. He just needs to know his father," he said.

Leo nodded as he stretched, "Let me get my laptop," he said.

\----------

"So what's this about? You suppose not to have a laptop, you know," Simmons said glaring at his lover.

Leo sighed, "Everything is registered under my fake name. Websites, programs, mail... Don't worry love," he said.

"Its not a big deal, Simmons. I have a cell phone that too is under my fake name," Sam said showing it to him.

Simmons rolled his eyes, "kids and technologies," he mutters as he got a kick from Leo.

"If I was a kid, I wouldn't be having sex with you now, would I?" Leo snapped as Sam huffed.

"I don't even want to know what goes on between you two," Sam mutters as Leo and Simmons began to argue.

\----------

It was the day of Ethan's birthday. Everyone wore their disguise until they were brought to a secluded room where they took everything off. Mikaela's friend was a waitress there, so she would be the one helping them out.

Ethan was excited to say the least. Mikaela's friend also brought her daughter over so that Ethan could have someone his age. There were balloons, streamers, music, gifts... Everyone ate pizza, drank soda until it was time for the cake and ice cream.

Sam was having a good time. He misses Optimus and the other Autobots, wishing that they were here, but at least they weren't alone. He smiles at his son as Annabelle was making funny faces and laughing at them.

After eating cake and ice cream, it was now time for gifts. "Whose gift do you want to open, love?" Mikaela asked with a smile.

"Daddy's!" Ethan squealed in delight.

Sam smiles as he took out Leo's laptop, "I got a gift from your other father, Ethan. I hope this will help you to remember him until he comes home to us," he said.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow as she looks at Leo, Leo zips his lips as he beams at her.

"Can you see the laptop screen, baby?" Sam asked. Ethan nodded intrigued. Sam clicked some programs, "listen to the message, baby. This is for you," he said as he turned the volume up so that Ethan can hear.

"Ethan,

I am sorry that I am not there on your 2nd birthday party. As you may know from your father, I am in the military and I am on a very important mission. I don't know when I will see you and your father again, but I promise you, I will see you soon as I can. I love you, Ethan. I hope you take care of your father for me, because he is hopeless without me.

You have plenty of unanswered questions that you are probably dying to ask. For starters, who is your mother? It is a long story and hard to believe that, your father gave birth to you. I am sure Sam will tell you the story during his nightly routines with you.

By the time I come back to you, I hope Sam would have answered your questions by then. For national security, I can not give you a photo of who I am yet, Ethan, but they allowed me to do a audio recording for you. I hope this message will stay with you forever, Ethan, because I am not sure when I will be in contact with Sam again.

Just be a brave little boy and be good to your father. Protect each other. Know that wherever I am, I will always love the both of you. I will try and send a birthday greeting or any holiday greeting whenever I can. Be safe the both of you. I hope to see you soon.

Hugs and kisses,

Optimus."

It was quiet in the room as Sam turns off the audio recording. "That's daddy's voice?" Ethan asked slowly.

Sam nodded, "He wishes he was here, Ethan," he said slowly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Sam said as he and Ethan hugged one another for comfort as Optimus was not there at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will have a time skip to where Optimus returns. I am also back into reading Garak/Julian from the fandom Star Trek DS9. Is anyone else a fan? How do you guys like this story so far?

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? A good chapter, right? So this takes place prior to the 4th movie. So it's been two years since Sam last saw Optimus, thus making Ethan just two. I have question:
> 
> Does anyone know how old is Annabelle Lennox? I have no idea. I think she may be seven by the time Dark of the Moon comes, but I am not sure before Age of Extinction. Can anyone tell me?
> 
> Also, I have no idea when a child would start speaking so I looked online and it says 2-3 years? Also, it says to bring your child to preschool during 4-5 years? Is that right?


End file.
